Unorthodox
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Kyp Durron resorts to Han's tactics as he tries to persuade Jaina Solo that he is in love with her. Fluffy, fun oneshot. AU.


**Unorthodox**

**By Serena Kenobi**

_Summary: To persuade Jaina that he loves her, Kyp Durron kidnaps her. How will she respond? AU, fluffy oneshot.__This is just an AU oneshot I felt like writing. It's not in any timeframe. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars, then Jacen wouldn't have turned to the dark side. Wishful thinking. _

* * *

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" He blinks innocently.

"Stop looking at me like that! It's making me uncomfortable." She fidgets but is determined not to show any sign of weakness.

He grins. "What, you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid." She straightens.

"You're trembling."

"I'm not trembling."

His hand touches hers. "I can feel it."

"You're imagining things."

"Am I?" A pause, and then, the grin returns. "Then I guess you won't mind coming on a little trip with me."

"What kind of trip?" Her voice is wary.

"Oh, just a little trip. Some orphans on Cato Neimoidia need some supplies."

A slap on his arm, and then, "That's horrible to lie like that! You should know by now that you can't lie to me! Orphans, indeed-"

A squeal of surprise, and her jaw drops. "Hey! What are you… put me down!"

"Sorry, Goddess. No can do."

"What are you doing? Have you gone insane? Put me down, Durron!"

"No."

"Put me down, NOW!" Her brandy-brown eyes are fierce with anger.

"Nope."

"KYP!"

"JAINA!" He mocks her.

He grins. "I can't. I'm officially kidnapping you."

"Officially kidnapping - I'm gonna rip your arrogant head off, Durron, just you wait!"

"Okay." Up the ramp, and then he plops her down in the co-pilot's seat.

She wants to run, but she's curious. "Why are you doing this?" Her tone is accusing, but sincerely interested.

He looks at her, gaze darkening. "I thought it was obvious."

"Obviously not obvious enough."

"Obviously."

A glare from the brandy-brown eyes returns, but he is unfazed. "Kyp, why are you kidnapping me?"

"Because I can." He flashes a grin.

"Why take the trouble? Why not just talk to me?"

"It's easier this way, I think."

"Just tell me."

"Fine."

A pause.

"Well?"

"I'm getting there."

A sigh. "I'm not getting any younger, Durron."

"I know."

"And neither are you."

"Thank you."

Another pause of silence.

Growing impatient, she stares hard at him. "You're… nervous?"

He shifts. "No." But they both know it's a lie.

"Kyp, we've been friends for a long, long time. Just say what it is you want to say."

"I'm working up the courage to do just that."

She tilts her head to one side. "You've never been hesitant before."

"Thank you for reminding me."

She leans over and takes his head in her hands. Strands of dark brown hair with silver in them fall in front of his face. "What is it, really, Kyp?" Her tone is calm, questioning.

He sighs. "Look, Jay, I only have three words to say to you."

"Then say them and get it over with. You're only delaying this."

"Fine. I love you."

She blinks. Her eyes widen. "Oh."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh." She recoils, uncertain.

He looks at her. "Will you stop saying 'oh'?"

"Oh. Right." She runs a hand through her hair. He does the same with his.

"So, that's it?"

He nods, embarrassed. "Yeah."

"I see." She stares out into space.

An awkward beat of silence.

"Please say something, Jaina."

"I'm still thinking about this, Kyp. Just give me a minute."

He is silent, waiting for her to respond.

"Well, I guess that's it," she finally says.

"What's it?"

She looks at him. "You kidnapped me."

"Yes."

"You love me."

He nods, slowly. "Yes."

"I love you."

"Yes - wait, what?"

She grins, a lopsided grin. "So we kiss and live happily ever after."

He stares at her. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh."

Her grin widens. "I thought we had agreed to stop saying that."

He returns her grin. "Yes, we did."

"Durron?"

"Goddess?"

"Shut up and kiss me before I die of old age."

"With pleasure."

Silence.

* * *

A gasp of shock, the sound of a datapad hitting the floor, and then, "Han, get in here!"

The noise of footsteps, and he runs in, breathless. "What is it?"

She looks at him. "You might want to sit down."

He does so, puzzled. "Okay, now what?"

"Kyp's kidnapped Jaina." She braces herself.

"Really? 'Bout time."

She gapes at his calm answer. "What?"

"Glad he finally decided to resort to my tactics." He grins his roguish grin.

"Don't you get it? He's kidnapped our daughter!"

"And your point is?"

She stares at him.

"Look, sweetheart," he says, "Kyp's in love with her. And I got a pretty good feeling that the feeling's mutual. Just let them handle it. I'm sure everything will turn out fine." He leans back.

She shakes her head, but knows he's right. "I just hope you're ready to have him as a son-in-law," she says grimly.

He pales. "Oh."

She nods, now amused. "Oh."

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! If you know my style of writing, you'll know that this is unlike anything I've done before. Comments, especially nice ones, are appreciated. Flamers will be tossed into the Geonosian arena. **_

_**MtFbwy,**_

_**-Serena Kenobi **_


End file.
